Magnetic resonance devices (MRTs) for examining objects or patients by magnetic resonance tomography are disclosed in DE 10 314 215 B4; DE 10 2008 023 467 B4; DE 10 2014 206 311; Gabr et al., “MRI dynamic range and its compatibility with signal transmission media,” Journal of Magnetic Resonance, Vol. 198, pp. 137-145 (2009); Gabr et al., “MRI Dynamic Range: Theory and Measurement,” Proc. Intl. Soc. Mag. Reson. Med., Vol. 16, p. 1129 (2008); Weinzierl, “Kommunikationstechnik II,” Chapter 2.5, TU Berlin.